


Time of Our Life

by onlytodobaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Social Media, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytodobaku/pseuds/onlytodobaku
Summary: “Hey, Peter Parker!” Before Naruto can even turn around to face who screamed it from across the street, they yell again. “My friend thinks you're hot!”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Time of Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for how bad this is! i wrote it back in 2018 and decided to publish it,, bc why not?

“Hey, Peter Parker!” Before Naruto can even turn around to face who screamed it from across the street, they yell again. “My friend thinks you're hot!”

Naruto turns and fucking _blushes_ when he makes eye contact with one _extremely_ hot male specimen. The other man is also blushing, smacking away the pink haired girl's hand that's pointing to him. 

And, holy damn. If he isn't one hell of a snack. He's everything a gay man could dream about; definitely fucking handsome, also very very cute, almost like that “kawaii desu” shit you see in the comments of an anime post.

Naruto is speaking before his brain can process anything other than ‘male’, slapping on a wide smile as he opens his mouth. “Oh?! Well, I think your friend's hot too!”

And well, that settles it. He's definitely going to ‘accidentally’ cause himself brain damage on set today and mysteriously die.

His embarrassment is cut off when he realizes he's still standing in the middle of a crowded street surrounded by a group of teenagers, their phones planted in front of their faces that definitely recorded that whole fucking exchange. Yep.

Kakashi is going to kill him, that's what is gonna go down, but to be perfectly fair, though. The black haired man _is_ pretty hot, so it's not like Kakashi can kill him _too painfully_ for just speaking the truth. Especially when he's one of the hottest up and coming actors of today, But that being said, he's also still totally-fucking-absolutely, without a doubt, screwed. 

Rest in peace Uzumaki Naruto. He guesses that he'll be joining his character Peter Parker's uncle in the afterlife.

Naruto turns slightly, looking over to where Kakashi is staring at him from afar with that disappointed dad look plastered on his face. Even Naruto can tell he's sighing just from looking at one eye, so he quickly flashes a smile and a peace sign at the fans, apologizing because he has to leave and, yeah.

He turns around to blow a kiss at the cute guy.

Yeah, so. He did that. Before running away with Kakashi in tow like a scaredy cat, of course

“You useless gay.” Kakashi sighs when they’re back on set, and that's all he says to Naruto about it.

  
  
  
  


When Naruto gets home, he immediately sits down with a nice cold bottle of beer, and opens his twitter to see what he knew was coming all along.

A video of him unmistakably flirting with that god of a man.

He scrolls down the original tweets replies and sees a few of his close friends and fans replying to the tweet and retweeting with their second hand embarrassment, before he promptly chucks his phone across the room and lets out an inhuman screech. (Then immediately crawls across the bed to grab it.)

**Sakura** @cherrybubble

@shippuden OMG @sske_ ITS US!! IM SCREAMING!! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED

**Sasuke** @sske_

@shippuden @cherrybubble please delete your tweet I don't want my brother to know im internet famous for getting called hot by a celebrity

**Itachi** @itachi666

@shippuden @cherrybubble @sske_ wow I can't believe Sakura actually hit on a famous person for you and. it. worked.

**Narutos toe hair** @shippuden

@cherrybubble @sske_ oh my god!! you actually are the people!! im screaming this really is the best and funniest thing i've seen all year <3

**Sakura** @cherrybubble

@shippuden @sske_ just gays supporting gays ! <3

Naruto breathes in a big gay breathe, and hits the tweet button before he can talk himself out of it.

**NARUTO** @UZUMAKI

i’m sorry kakashi but a man's gotta chase his dreams even if he might not be accepted by lots of people

**NARUTO** @UZUMAKI

@UZUMAKI i am the homo of the sexual. a proud gay baby. lGbt. gay. i am gay. so gay. sasuke (i just found our ur name) ur one fine man. im so sorry kakashi ur totally giving me the look as u read this. gay. i am ____ but gay (cant technically say anything soz) i am. gay. men. yes i knew when i was twelve. i am the gayest of them all. ur gay overlord. i am. the gay. i will lead the new generation of gay celebrities. girls i will talk abt boys with u but NOT give u fashion advice. i like p

**NARUTO** @UZUMAKI

@UZUMAKI lanting trees and boys. sasuke im dead serious im gonna hit u up so u better be ready to be twitter famous for dating the hottest man alive. pink haired girl thanks for yelling out peter parker bc i am in fact pp but gay. spiderman homecoming won't be gay but i am still gay.

**NARUTO** @UZUMAKI

@UZUMAKI wait no

**NARUTO** @UZUMAKI

@UZUMAKI ignore t hT last sentence ok u djdnt resd thay omg sasuke ur eyes r too powerful my brain broke

**Sasuke** @sske_

@UZUMAKI i think i'm gonna pass out. yay for gay rights.

**hatake kakashi** @copy

@UZUMAKI until you message him you're still a Useless Gay. also flick me a message before I skin you alive.

**NARUTO** @UZUMAKI

@sske_ yay for gays.

**NARUTO** @UZUMAKI

@copy please dont beat me manager kun I AM SORRY

Sasuke @sske_

NARUTO: ur eyes? powerful. ur face? sculpted by the gods. ur hair? fluffy like a poodle, i love it. u? a whole man.

Sasuke: Your eyes? I get lost in them. Your face? God took his precious time. Your hair? Makes me want to run my fingers through it. You? A WHOLE man.

NARUTO: no u.

Sasuke: No YOU.

NARUTO: … dont fuck with me i have

Sasuke: The power of God and anime on my side ...

NARUTO: ok thats it. marry me

Sasuke: Of course.

NARUTO: oh man, i am so gay for you bro

-

**naruto uzumaki** @UZUMAKI

Spiderman homecoming is out in cinemas on the 28th of June laddies!! go watch it and think about the fact that i met the loml while filming !! 

**sasooki** @sske_

maybe if oomf didn't die she could of been the luckiest man alive (me) <3 but to peter :///

**naruto uzumaki** @UZUMAKI

wait bae… that was so cute?? i love u

**sasooki** @sske_

love u too my spidey boy <3

**hatake kakashi** @copy

@UZUMAKI @sske_ lol gay

**kiba** @sasunaru

@UZUMAKI naruto have you guys fucked while youve been in the spiderman suit

**naruto uzumaki** @UZUMAKI

@sasunaru thats (yes) so (it) fucking (was) inappropriate (the) to (worst) ask (orgasm) to (of) my (my) face (life)

**sasooki** @sske_

@UZUMAKI

STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
